


Rain

by GothieCakes



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of drabbles written about the gothies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

He attempted to ring his fringe of dripping hair dry, "you idiot we should of left sooner" He complained, not that he meant it... Just sort of unhappy about being rained on.   
Michael on the other hand was frantically rubbing a towel through damp curly locks, sitting on the edge of his bed as he peeked over to Pete, who was cursing under his breath obviously uncomfortable being in wet clothes.   
Michael just groaned throwing the towel to the floor "we both got lost in that fucking house together Pete" the other male saw the wet towel but made no complaint quickly grabbing it to dry dyed black and red hair.   
The taller watched the other he rolling his eyes thinking he should of given him a fresh one but considering the fact that it was across the hall... It was 'too far away' so wet towel it was.   
He saw Pete stare in disgust realizing the previously used towel was damper than he thought, but accepted it.  
Probably not wanting to get up himself.  
He noticed as he started unbuttoning his collared shirt, slowly as if he was thinking of something while be did. But he didn't blame him, staying in rain-struck clothes had to be on the list of 'terrible things people shouldn't be stuck in'   
He didn't flinch as he watched him, slipping off his tie as he undid the last button on his shirt. It would explain why he wouldn't be embarrassed, him and Pete had known each other for years, since they were young to be exact and usually went through everything and agreed on everything.   
The remains of the tie and shirt were tossed to the ground, there standing a shirtless Pete, giving him a sour look.   
"What never seen someone without a shirt?" His expression faded to a look of concern "you're really weird, especially after all this time"   
He went to walk forward towards him, narrowing his eyes as Michael relaxed on the bed.   
Pete's body collided with his in a sudden movement falling straight on top of his. He heard him curse under his breath, so much for being subtle, drawing out a long sigh he mumbled out "I slipped..." He shot an apologetic look for his next words, "on the towel"   
Knowing with his drenched coat and under clothes he was obviously getting the bed soaked "yeah" he didn't have much response to something that sounded completely ridiculous, "its fine"   
Leaning his semi-dry hair back on the bed he felt the weight of Pete's body lift from him, not soon after, a rustling in a packet and then the sound of a lighter taking flame.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt given to me by my friend Sarah, basically she said "Michael and Pete get stuck in haunted house together after Henrietta ditches them because Firkle is too scared to go in. Then after they get lost in the house, they finally find their way out and its pouring rain so they duck into Michaels house"  
> so here you have it Sarah.  
> Enjoy they gay gothies.


End file.
